bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Faer Acido
Faer ácido is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Faer is a moderatly tall Arrancar with a slim build, he has Brown hair and blue eyes, he looks around the age of 20 hollow hole is localted on his abdomen hidden behind his shirt, his mask fragement starts at the base of his neck and folows up his neck to the base of the jaw, it looks like the jaws of a hollow mouth, he wear s a brown trench coat and carries his Zanpakuto hidden on the belt that his strapped over his shoulder, Personality Faer is generally a quiet person, he tends to only talk when he is required to, He rarely shows his loyalty but to those who spend enough time around him can tell that he is loyal to those he serves with/under, He is generally a calm being, but once provoked he seems like a totally different person, once he looses control of his emotions he can get too lost in them, meaning that it is hard for him to take back control and stop himself from doing irrational things that he would not normally do, Likes: Reading, quiet places, prefers being Lazy Dislikes: Soul Reapers, Arrogance, History Faer was a struggling college student in England. He had lived on his own in his parents old house since he was 18. His mother died when he was very young, and when he turned 12 his father starting getting ill. His fathers health deteriorated until he died 6 years later. Faer's school life was rocky and he floated through education until he finally reached college where he studied chemistry, aspiring to go to university he decided to stay back one night after college to finish off his final assignment where he met a terrible fate, After typing up his final written work on the computer he decided to work on the practical part of his assignment, and prepared a bunsen burner at his work station, unknown to everyone there was a gas leak at his work station, as he went to light the bunsen burner he triggered an explosion that caused him to be thrown back into a work station behind him where various chemicals and acids ontop of the table fell onto Faer that caused his death, As a soul Faer didn't exactly know what had happened but somewhere inside he knew that he wasn't alive, at this stage he could see the other souls that hadn't left this world, This is where Faer went back to his home stayed their in the hopes of seeing his family again, This is where Faer became a hollow as he waited out his time in the world of the living eventually turning into a hollow, life as a hollow all a blur to him and all that he remembers of it was the hunger for souls, and the pity he had for those weaker than him, he evolved through the stages of a hollow slowly until he felt the urge to pull the mask from upon his face, doing so made him the Arrancar he is now, Powers and Abilities Faer is able to use Cero which is the standard cero of an apple green color, He can use bala and is able to create a Garganta, he can also use Sonido Zanpakutō (ácido llameante) in its sealed form it takes the form of a dagger, it has a black and red hilt and a silver blade, Release command: Melt, ácido llameante! (río ácido) Faer's blade is covered with an acidic substance that cannot damage Zanpakuto's but can burn into flesh, it can be used for 3 strikes even if it does not hit the target, (lago ácido) (in res form) whilst in resureccion Faer can cover his arm(blade) in an acidic like substance that burns the targets flesh for 15 seconds, it can be only be used for 5 strikes even if the target is not hit (mar ácido) (Res form only) Faer sends his custom cero at the target and is very taxing, he only uses this in dire situations and it should be used to give him enough tie to escape from the opponent if he knows he cannot defeat them, this custom cero is green outline with a black centre Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches